Tsuna X Boku No Hero Academia
by grifftin
Summary: este seria la continuacion de mis anteriores fics, pero bueno tsuna es mandado por reborn a otra dimensión por una mision, ser un heroe (si ya se una kk de resumen pero igual :v)
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

X

Boku No Hero Academia

 _ **Bueno aquí con el nuevo fic de boku no hero…**_

 _ **Bueno este fic si durara mucho ya que…bueno no se**_

 _ **Solo quise ponerlo aquí y ya :v**_

Tsuna: academia de héroes?

Tiempo despues Tsuna se fue a la dirección de la nota que le dio reborn, al llegar noto que la dirección que le dio reborn era una casa grande, que en la entrada decía:

"Sawada" Tsuna sorprendido decidió entrar para ver que hay una nota adentro que dice

"Tsuna esta es tu nueva casa, grande para poder poner cosas, varias habitaciones para invitados, un patio para poder entrenar, es lo necesario para que puedas vivir aquí.

Pd: mañana tendrás que ir al ingreso"

Tsuna dando un suspiro empaca sus cosas en su nuevo hogar para poder dormir para mañana

 _ **Al siguiente día**_

Tsuna se dirigía a la academia de héroes para cumplir su misión, al llegar ve que un chico de pelo verde se quedo allí parado de repente, Tsuna va y le pregunta si está bien

Tsuna: oye estas bien?

¿?: Eh s-sí, n-no es nada

Tsuna: oh… estas nervioso?

¿?: Pues la verdad es que si…

Tsuna: tranquilo todos lo estamos.

¿?: Je si!

Tsuna: bien, vámonos!

¿?: Si!

Al decir eso el de pelo verde se cae con el mismo

Pero es detenido por una chica

¿?: Uf seria de mala suerte de que te calleras.

Bueno hasta luego!

Tsuna/?: hasta luego…

Tsuna: bueno eeeeh vámonos

¿?: si…

Todos se fueron hacia otro lugar para la entrada del examen

 _ **En la zona B**_

Tsuna estaba sorprendido por el terreno que tenia la academia, Tsuna recordando lo que tenía que hacer

Tengo que ganar puntos, hay 3 tipos de enemigos gigantes las cual están esparcidas por la zona, que tengo que destruirlas a todas, pero si aparece el que no te da puntos no vale la pena… tengo que hacer todo eso para ser un héroe, pero tampoco quiero ser un héroe…aun…"

_BIEN EMPIECEN!

Todos miraron hacia donde venia la voz

 _ **-QUE SUCEDE? NO HAY CUENTA REGRESIVA EN LAS PELEAS REALES!**_

 _ **-CORRAN, CORRAN!**_

-La muerte los espera!

Tsuna: eh?

Tsuna al mirar todos se avían ido y un chico con cabello verde también se había quedado atrás

En la cabeza de Tsuna: um bien are que él tenga muchos puntos para que pase, así yo no tengo que ser un héroe!

Tsuna: bien está decidido!

Tsuna empezó a correr para acercarse al de pelo verde

El moreno le grito al de pelo verde que hicieran equipo

El de pelo verde acepto porque él pensaba que no podría hacer ni un punto, pero de repente se destruye una pared de allí saliendo un robot.

Robot: objetivos localizados, destruirlos

Tsuna viendo al robot le dice al de pelo verde que él lo debilitara para que el gane el punto, el de pelo verde no decía nada por el miedo.

Tsuna utilizo un poco de sus llamas para debilitar lo suficiente para que el robot con un solo golpe sea destruido, gritando: oye! Atácalo!

El de pelo verde recupero la conciencia y fue a darle un golpe, en cual… fue muy débil pero igual pudo destruir al robot

El de pelo verde agradecido le dice a Tsuna de cómo se llama

Tsuna: me llamo sawada tsunayoshi, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna

¿?: Tsuna!

Tsuna: y tu cómo te llamas?

¿?: Me llamo izuku midoriya, pero puedes llamarme Izuku

Tsuna: Izuku, bien!

Tsuna: consigamos más puntos!

Izuku: Si!

Los dos fueron consiguiendo puntos, para izuku claro, tsuna debilitaba a los enemigos y izuku le daba el golpe final

Los dos se encontraron con las demás personas que estaban consiguiendo puntos. Pero de repente el suelo se empieza a mover saliendo de allí un robot gigante, mucho más que el de los demás anteriores

Todos sorprendidos el robot da un golpe en el suelo haciendo que todos se retiren de la zona, Tsuna e Izuku se quedaron impactados por el robot, pero recuperaron la conciencia, Izuku le dice a Tsuna: Tsuna nos tenemos que ir!

Tsuna: eh s-

¿?: Duele!

Los dos al escuchar eso miraron que esa era la chica la cual salvo que izuku se callera.

Tsuna: ¡izuku ve y sácale la roca!

Tsuna al decir eso activo sus llamas volando hacia el robot

Izuku: Tsuna!

Tsuna: hazme caso, quítale la roca!

Izuku: s- si ¡!

Izuku fue corriendo a liberar a la chica. Pero el robot iba a dar un golpe donde estaban ellos, pero es detenido por el golpe de Tsuna que hizo que se destruyera cayendo hacia atrás

Izuku y la chica se asombraron por el poder de Tsuna, pero vieron que el se caía en picada hacia el suelo

La chica mirándolo caer fue corriendo hacia él para que caiga lenta mente, izuku fue a ver como estaba Tsuna de estado, viendo que le sangraban las manos que estaban rojas y saliendo humo de ellas, luego vino una doctora que le dio un beso despertándose y curándose las manos.

Tsuna asombrado le pregunta como hiso eso

Siendo contestado que ese era su quirk

Tsuna pensando en la palabra "quirk" es interrumpido por izuku que le pregunto si estaba bien

Tsuna le responde con una sonrisa diciendo que si no había problema

Izuku: pero no tienes ni un punto, ni siquiera el robot al que acabas de destruir te dio un punto

Tsuna: tranquilo… no importa….

 _ **Despues de eso**_

Tsuna se iba hacia su casa pero luego escucha que alguien grita su nombre

Izuku: Tsuna!

Tsuna: eh?

Izuku: hola!

Tsuna: oh, hola izuku

Izuku: te diriges hacia tu casa?

Tsuna: si…

Izuku: te acompaño ya que mi casa queda cerca

Tsuna: eh, está bien

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la casa de Tsuna la cual Izuku se sorprendió por lo grande que era la casa,

Izuku: e- esta es tu casa?

Tsuna: si.

Izuku: con quien vives?

Tsuna: vivo solo…

Izuku: solo…

Tsuna: bueno ya que estas aquí quieres pasar a comer algo?

Izuku: eh no quiero molestarte…

Tsuna: tranquilo no hay problema

Izuku: está bien!

Luego Tsuna se despedía de izuku, ve que tenía una carta

Tsuna fijándose decide ir a su cuarto para verla

Al abrirla sale un video de all might diciéndole que asistirá en la academia por salvar a las personas que estaban en peligro además una chica le quiso dar puntos pero fue rechazada ya que tú tienes puntos de héroes, etc.

Tsuna al terminar se va a dormir para ir mañana de nuevo al colegio, pero nota algo debajo de su cama, viendo que era una caja la cual adentro estaban las cajas de los vongola y una nota

 _ **Nota: Tsuna aquí tienes las cajas por si las necesitas.+**_

Tsuna dando un suspiro se va a dormir.

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, si ya se fue un poco rápido pero igual, el siguiente será un poco más normal, pero igual ya termine el capitulo así que me voy a dormir chao :v**_

 _ **C duerme***_


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

X

Boku No Hero

 **Bueno este es el segundo capítulo…**

 **En la academia**

Tsuna estaba buscando el salón 1-A con Izuku, que también se le encontró en el camino.

Al encontrar el salón vieron que la puerta era muy grande, sorprendiendo a los dos, Izuku estaba rogando por algo y Tsuna estaba un poco nervioso, pero los dos entraron al mismo tiempo, Tsuna e Izuku fueron a buscar asientos, los dos se estaban conversando, pero la conversación fue interrumpida por un chico alto con anteojos y otro con pelo amarrillo, el chico alto dijo:

Me presento soy de la academia privada Somei, mi nombre es lida Tenya, un gusto

Tsuna: eh claro… un gusto para mí también conocerte (con una gota en la cabeza)

Lida: y tu cómo te llamas?

Tsuna: eh soy sawada tsunayoshi, pero puede-

Lida: ¡Sawada!

Lida: sawada… tú fuiste quien descubrió que no solo era un examen práctico, verdad?

Tsuna: eeeh, no Midoriya lo descubrió yo no!

Izuku: espera que!

Lida: ¡Midoriya!

Izuku: eeeh!

Lida: ¿Tú descubriste que había más que un examen práctico?!

Izuku: n-no, yo...

Lida: yo no tenía idea… ¡te juzgue mal!

Lida: Odio admitirlo, pero eres mejor que yo.

¿?: ¡Qué? Deku es mejor?! No jodas!

Tsuna un poco molesto mira al de pelo amarrillo

Izuku: kacchan ¡

Tsuna intento hablar con el de pelo amarrillo pero fue interrumpido por la chica que lo salvo de caer muy fuerte.

¿?: Cabello Rizado, eres a quien buscaba!

Tsuna/Izuku: nani!

¿?: Gracias a los dos por ayudarme!

Tsuna/izuku: d-de nada

¿?: Me llam-

La chica fue interrumpida por alguien que venía como gusano, saliendo de allí dice:

Soy su profesor de aula, Aizawa Shota, es un placer.

Todos se sorprendieron por el profesor de aula, luego el profesor saca unos uniformes diciendo:

Profesor: sé que es repentino, pero póngase esto y vámonos al campo.

 **En el campo**

Todos (menos Tsuna): ¡¿Una prueba de evaluación de particularidad?!

La chica amable :v: ¿Qué hay de la ceremonia de ingreso? ¿La orientación?

Profesor: Si van a volverse Héroes, no tienen tiempo para ese tipo de eventos inútiles, U.A es una escuela irrestricta en cuanto a sus tradiciones, así como los profesores lleven a cabo sus clases.

Ustedes han estado haciendo eso desde la escuela, ¿no?

Pruebas físicas donde no les permiten usar sus particularidades.

El país usa datos tomados de los estudiantes sin utilizar sus particularidades, eso no es racional

Bueno, el Ministerio de Educación es una molestia.

Bakugo, terminaste primero en el examen práctico, ¿no?

Bakugo:…

Profesor: en la escuela, ¿Cuál fue tu mejor resultado en lanzamiento de softball?

Bakugo: 67 metros.

Profesor: entonces intenta hacerlo con tu particularidad.

Bakugo se puso en un círculo

Profesor: puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras que permanezcas en el círculo.

Rápido, da todo lo que tienes

Bakugo: entonces…

Muere!

Bakugo lanzo la pelota con su particularidad, saliendo disparado para arriba.

Profesor: conoce tu máximo primero.

Cae la pelota*

Profesor: es la forma más racional de la base de un héroe.

El profesor despues de decir eso muestra lo máximo que lanzo bakugo, 702,2 m.

Todos se sorprendieron menos Tsuna, todos decían que sería divertido hacerlo, pero el profesor dice:

Profesor: tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes.

¿Tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?

Bien (sonríe) el que quede último lugar de todas las pruebas, será juzgado por no tener potencial, y será castigado con expulsión

Todos. ¡Eh!

Tsuna pensando: castigado con expulsión… entonces no me confiare!

Profesor: nosotros somos libres de sobre las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes.

¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de U.A.!

 _ **1ra prueba: Carrera De 50 Metros**_

Tsuna logro llegar en 3,09 segundos, quedando en 2do lugar ya que no trajo sus guantes.

 _ **2da Prueba: Fuerza De Agarre**_

Tsuna logrando 402 kg, quedando cansado

 _ **3ra Prueba: Salto Largo**_

Tsuna paso la prueba pero le dejo con un poco de dolor en las manos

 _ **4ta Prueba: Repeticiones De Lateral**_

Tsuna quedando en 4to lugar un poco exhausto

 _ **5ta Prueba: Lanzar La Pelota**_

Ahora era el turno de Izuku, que logro que tiro hacia arriba muy alto, logrando 705,3 todos impresionados vieron que Izuku tenía el dedo roto.

Izuku: l-lo logre?... Lo logre!

Tsuna: bien hecho Izuku!

Izuku: gracias Tsuna!

Bakugo: Deku!

Bakugo estaba a punto de golpear a Izuku pero es detenido por el profesor

Profesor: ya basta ahora te toca a ti Tsuna

Tsuna: yo?... ¡si!

Todos miraban a Tsuna, Tsuna nervioso intenta ignorar a todos haciendo como el tiro de Izuku una inspiración para hacerlo

Tsuna en su mente: Izuku lo logro, incluso se lastimo el dedo, tengo que hacer lo mismo!

Tsuna al terminar de pensar activa su hyper mode sin tomar las pastillas y lanza la pelota envuelta en llamas, logrando alcanzar:

712,4, pero como no pudo controlar sus llamas se hirió sus manos haciendo que se vean muy rojas

Todos sorprendidos por Tsuna van a decirle si está bien, siendo contestados que si que no era mucho.

Luego de eso seguían las demás pruebas físicas, pero estas eran más normales

Al terminar el profesor decide mostrar todos los resultados

Tsuna queda en 3er lugar pero Izuku quedo ultimo, Tsuna apunto de hablar con Izuku el profesor dice: por cierto, estaba mintiendo sobre la expulsión

Todos estaban impactados por lo que dijo el profesor.

Profesor: era una decepción racional que haría que utilizaran sus particularidades al límite

Izuku/la chica amable/lida: ¡¿Qué?!

Otra chica: por supuesto que era una mentira, era algo obvio si lo pensabas

Tsuna: (¿enserio?)

Profesor: con esto, terminamos

Hay folletos con el plan de estudio y esos en el salón de clases, cuando regresen, mírenlos.

Tsuna e Izuku dieron un suspiro…

Profesor: sawada, midoriya, tomen esto y vayan hacia la enfermería para que la anciana los cure, mañana habrán pruebas mas rigurosas

Prepárense…

Tsuna: si!

Tsuna: izuku vamos

Izuku: si!

 _ **En la enfermería**_

La anciana le dio un beso a Tsuna e izuku haciendo que se curen pero dejándolos muy cansados

Tsuna: porque me siento tan cansado

Anciana: mi particularidad solo estimula la habilidad sanadora de una persona. Curar requiere energía. Si siguen teniendo heridas graves, utilizaran más energía y terminaran muriendo, así que tengan cuidado

Izuku: ¡terminare muriendo!

 _ **En la salida**_

Tsuna e izuku estaban hablando, pero de repente se une lida, los 3 estaban conversando (solo lida estaba hablando los otros dos solo escuchaban) pero de repente alguien grita

¿?: Oigan! Ustedes tres!

Van a la estación?, espérenme!

Izuku: ¡¿Uraraka-san?!

Tsuna: qué?

Lida: eres la chica infinito.

¿?: Soy Uraraka Ochako.

Uraraka: esto, eres lida Tenya-kun, y tu Midoriya deku-kun, y tu sawada tsunayoshi…-kun

Tsuna: no queda…

Izuku: eh deku?

Uraraka:¿eh? Durante las pruebas físicas, el chico llamado bakugo dijo: ¡Deku, bastardo! , ¿No?

izuku: esto… mi nombre real es Izuku, pero Deku es como me llama Kacchan para burlarse de mí…

Lida: ¿un insulto?

Uraraka: oh, ¿en serio? ¡lo siento!

Pero, "Deku" suena como una palabra japonesa para "¡Puedes Hacerlo!" así que me gusta.

Izu-: ¡soy deku!

Lida: ¿Midoriya-kun?

Lo estas aceptando muy fácil! ¿no era un insulto?

Deku: es como una revolución copernicana

Uraraka: ¿"co-pe"?

Deku: Tsuna ayudame!... eh?

Lida: en donde está Tsuna?

Uraraka: no estaba aquí hace un momento?

Deku: si pero…

 _ **Con Tsuna**_

Tsuna: llego tarde, llego tarde!

Tsuna estaba corriendo dirigiéndose a su casa, no podía volar ya que se lastimaría las manos.

Al llegar Tsuna entra a su casa para vestirse e ir a buscar a la mansión

 _ **En la mansión**_

¿?: Judaiime no está tardando mucho?

Reborn: tranquilo llegara

¿?: Eh reborn para que nos reunimos aquí?

Reborn: para hablar de una misión

¿?: Misión?

¿?: De que se trata?

Reborn: de otras dimensiones

¿?: Iremos a otra dimensión con el jefe?

Reborn: no, tenemos que hablar con Tsuna sobre eso.

¿?: Ya veo…

Tsuna: ¡ya llegue: lamento llegar tarde

Reborn: tranquilo siéntate.

Tsuna: cla- ¡eh!

Gokudera-kun chrome-chan, Hibari-san, onii-san, yamamoto?

Porque todos están aquí?!

Reborn: tenemos que hablar…

 **Fin**

 **Si ya se muy corto el capitulo pero lo hice en 3 horas :,v, pero bueno**

 **chao**


	3. Chapter 3

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

X

Boku No Hero Academia

 **Hola: De nuevo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

Tsuna: Q-Que hacen ellos aquí?!

Reborn: Tsuna las dimensiones están en peligro

Tsuna: eh?

Reborn: tú pudiste salvar a una dimensión antes, ¿no?

Tsuna: eh sí, pero…

Reborn: entonces en esa dimensión ha sido salvada, por ahora…

Tsuna: ¿por ahora?

Reborn: hay amenazas que llegaran en las otras dimensiones, y quiero que tú las protejas, hasta que acabemos con la amenaza, ese será tu misión.

Tsuna: entonces en la dimensión en la que estoy ahora también está en peligro?

Reborn: si, por eso te mande aquí para que cuando ese día llegue tu estés allí para detenerlo.

Tsuna: yo, solo?

Reborn: podrás pelear con tus amigos, pero hasta ahora tú no tienes que demostrar toda tu fuerza, pero si hay un torneo, evento, o competencia allí si podrás usar toda tú fuerza

Tsuna: está bien…

Reborn: bien eso es todo

Reborn: Ah sí, Chrome te acompañara en esta dimensión

Tsuna: eh?! No, no quiero!

Reborn: qué?

Tsuna: que no quiero que chrome esté aquí!

Chrome: acaso el jefe no quiere que este con él?

Tsuna: esto… no, No es eso eh…

Reborn: bien entonces estarás en esta dimensión solo y los demás irán a investigar más sobre el caso

Tsuna: s-si, está bien

Reborn: bien, entonces vámonos

Tsuna: hasta luego…

Después de eso Tsuna se va a su casa para ir a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Punto de vista de Tsuna**

Las clases de Tsuna fueron normales, como ingles en la mañana.

Luego el almuerzo en la cafetería principal donde compramos comida gourmet a precios razonables

En la tarde finalmente tenemos el entrenamiento básico de héroes. Donde nuestro profesor será All Might, todos estaban asombrados por all might, el profesor dice que aremos un entrenamiento de combate, luego nos dará trajes basados en nuestras particularidades, y peticiones que enviamos antes que la escuela empezara, pero nunca envié una petición de mi traje

 **Fin del punto de vista de Tsuna**

All might les dijo que después de cambiarse que se vayan a la zona de pruebas

 **En la zona de pruebas**

All might estaba esperando a los estudiantes con sus trajes, Tsuna estaba muy atrás con deku, Tsuna estaba sorprendido por el traje de deku, pero deku le dice que porque su traje se parece a un mafioso, Tsuna le responde que se equivoco y que no tuvo tiempo. Los dos salieron a la luz, Tsuna un poco avergonzado por no tener un traje genial como el de los demás, pero uraraka aparece diciendo: chicos se ven genial!

Tsuna/deku: gracias Ochako-chan

Tsuna: tu también te vez bien!

Deku: es verdad!

Uraraka: je gracias!

Uraraka: pero es un poco apretado, es embarazoso

Deku sorprendido y Tsuna cubriendo a uraraka de su compañero que la veía alado de ellos.

All might dijo que haríamos equipo de 2 personas, de héroes contra villanos, que los héroes tendrían que ir a recuperar la bomba, mientras que los villanos tendría que evitarlo venciéndolos o atrapándolos.

Tsuna le toco el equipo C, mientras que deku en el equipo A

Deku le toco pelear contra el equipo D, Tsuna yendo con los demás a una sala para ver la pelea, el equipo de los héroes ganaron, pero ellos fueron quienes quedaron lastimados mientras que los villanos quedaron ilesos

En el siguiente el equipo I congelo el edificio, incluso en la sala donde todos estaban congelándose.

Pasaron los turnos y ahora le toca a Tsuna pelear

Tsuna hace equipo con momo yaoyorozu, y pelea contra el quipo "F", yaoyorozu y Tsuna estaban afuera conversando:

Yaoyorozu: bueno, lo primero que todo cuál es tu particularidad

Tsuna: M-mi particularidad?

Yaoyorozu: si, cual es?

Tsuna: pues…

Tsuna: puedo tener fuego?

Yaoyorozu: oh, bien

Tsuna: y cuál es el tuyo?

Yaoyorozu: puedo crear cosas

Tsuna: oh, genial!

Yaoyorozu: gracias!

Tsuna: bueno planeemos algo para recuperar la bomba

Yaoyorozu: si!

All Might: ¡Bien, Empiecen!

Tsuna: yaoyorozu, vamos!

Yaoyorozu: ok!

Tsuna intentando saber donde están los villanos siente que uno se quedo alado de la bomba y otro esta buscándonos

Tsuna: bien!, Yaoyorozu hay uno que nos está buscando y el otro está con la bomba, quiero que tu vallas por donde está la bomba, yo te cubriré!

Yaoyorozu: bien (que plan más básico)

Los dos estaban caminando hacia donde está la bomba, Tsuna estaba un poco alejado de yaoyorozu por si le atacan a los dos al mismo tiempo, pero de repente un chico con el aspecto de pájaro intenta atacar a Yaorozu, pero es detenido por Tsuna ya que él podía saber en dónde estaban los demás.

Tsuna: Yaoyorozu ve hacia la bomba!

Yaorozu: pero…

Tsuna: ve yo me encargare de esto!

Yaorozu: bien!

El chico pájaro intento detener a Yaorozu pero Tsuna lo golpeo alejándolo de ella

Tsuna: tu pelea es conmigo

Tsuna en su Hyper Mode empezó a pelear contra el chico pájaro.

 _ **Con Yaorozu**_

Yaorozu estaba llegando donde estaba la bomba, pero de repente el que cuidaba la bomba agarro a Yaorozu!

Yaorozu intento pedir ayuda a Tsuna pero el "villano" le quito el comunicador tirándolo hacia el piso dejándolo fuera de alcance.

 _ **Con Tsuna**_

Tsuna estaba peleando contra el chico pájaro, pero escucha por el comunicador que Yaorozu le pidió ayuda, haciendo que Tsuna le dé un golpe con fuerza al chico pájaro dejándolo en el piso, yendo hacia donde esta Yaorozu.

Al llegar ve que Yaorozu estaba siendo asfixiada por el otro villano, enojándolo golpea al villano tirándolo hacia la pared

Tsuna: Yaorozu es tu oportunidad, ve hacia la bomba rápido!

Yaorozu fue corriendo hacia la bomba pero es golpeada por el chico pájaro que tenía una sombra de un monstruo, tsuna estaba peleando contra el otro villano, pero de repente el chico pájaro que estaba cerca golpea a Tsuna haciendo que caiga varios pisos abajo, yaorozu viendo el acto grita por Tsuna pero es golpeada por el otro villano, el chico pájaro empezó a pelear contra Tsuna de nuevo, pero libero tanta fuerza que hiso volar todos los pisos, rompiendo todas las cámaras a excepción con la cámara de la habitación donde estaba la bomba, al hacer que el techo se rompa entro mucha luz haciendo que su sombra se valla, Tsuna aprovechando congela al chico pájaro diciendo: lo siento no perderé mi tiempo contigo, luego va donde estaba, mirando por los lados no la ve pero ve que Yaorozu estaba cayendo en el aire, Tsuna al ver eso va a toda velocidad hacia ella para agarrarla, ella al ver que Tsuna la estaba cargando se sonroja un poco, al tocar el suelo Tsuna deja a Yaorozu en el suelo cerca de la habitación de la bomba, Tsuna desactivando su Hyper Mode le dice a Yaorozu que vaya hacia la bomba, yaorozu a punto de decir algo fue interrumpida por el otro villano que agarro a Tsuna tirándose con el

Yaorozu: Tsuna!

Tsuna: yaorozu ve a recuperar la bomba yo estaré bien!

Yaorozu haciendo caso va a recuperar la bomba

 **Con Tsuna**

Tsuna estaba cayendo en picada con el otro villano, el no podía activar su Hyper Mode ya que sus manos estaban siendo sujetadas y no puede tomar las pastillas, pasaron unos segundos y estaban a punto de llegar al suelo, Tsuna no se pudo salvar y cayó en el piso haciendo que se lastime la espalda, pero igual ganaron los héroes, pero Tsuna tuvo que ir hacia la enfermería para que se recupere, tiempo después el moreno recién se acuerda de descongelar al otro chico, levantándose de la camilla con un poco de dolor yéndose hacia él, pero por el camino se encuentra con Yaorozu y uraraka:

Uraraka: Tsuna-kun!

Yaorozu: sawada…

Tsuna: hola chicas que hacen aquí?

Uraraka: ya termino el entrenamiento

Tsuna: oh, ya veo

Yaorozu: sawada

Tsuna: eh, puedes llamarme Tsuna

Yaorozu: um, bien entonces puedes llamarme momo

Tsuna: claro, momo-chan

Yaorozu un poco roja: Tsuna-san este…

Chico pájaro: oye tu!

Tsuna: eh?

Chico pájaro, te olvidaste de quitarme esta cosa!

Tsuna: cierto! Yo ya iba a buscarte!

Chico pájaro: ya estoy aquí así que quítamelo!

Tsuna: si!

Uraraka. Genial, Tsuna puedes controlar el fuego y el hielo?

Tsuna: se podría decir que si

Uraraka: genial!:

Yaorozu: tu particularidad se parece al de todoroki

Tsuna: ah sí, solo que mis llamas y el hielo no son iguales con las de todoroki

Uraraka: qué?

Yaorozu: no lo entiendo

Tsuna: es algo difícil de explicar!

Tsuna: listo, ya te lo quite

Chico pájaro: gracias, por cierto, mi nombre es Tokoyami

Tsuna: oh, es un gusto, mi nombre es Sawada tsunayoshi

Tokoyami: un gusto Tsuna

 **Luego**

Tsuna estaba fijándose en su caja que estaba debajo de su cama, se sorprendió al ver que había un anillo con forma de Natsu y una nota:

 **Un regalo de verde**

Tsuna feliz saca a Natsu para jugar con el.

 **Al Siguiente Día**

 **En la U.A**

Todos estaban los estudiantes estaban siendo entrevistados, menos Tsuna ya que se quedo dormido aun…

 **En el salón 1 A**

Profesor: Buen trabajo en el combate de entrenamiento ayer, vi el video y los resultados.

Bakugo, eres talentoso, así que no actúes como un niño

Bakugo: lo sé.

Profesor: Y Midoriya, te rompiste el brazo de nuevo, ¿eh?

No puedes seguir diciendo que no puedes hacer nada porque no puedes controlar tu particularidad. No me gusta decir lo mismo una y otra vez.

Mientras no puedas controlar el asunto, hay mucho que debes hacer. Siente el sentido de urgencia, Midoriya.

Deku: ¡Sí!

Profesor: ahora empecemos esto. Lamento decirlo tarde, pero hoy ustedes…

Todos: ¡¿Otra prueba especial?!

Decidirán el presidente de la clase

Todos: !Es una actividad normal de escuela!

Todos querían ser el presidente de la clase, pero lida dijo que todos se callaran

Lida: Es un trabajo con seria responsabilidad de liderar a otros, no es un trabajo que todos quieran hacer. Es un llamado que requiere la confianza de todos a su alrededor, si queremos utilizar la democracia para elegir a un verdadero líder, entonces debemos tener una elección para elegirlo.

Todos: ¡Tu mano esta en lo mas alto!

 **Luego**

Deku: 3

Momo: 2

Bakugo: ¡¿Por qué Deku?! ¡¿Quién voto por el?!

\- Bueno, es mejor que votar por ti

Bakugo: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ochako Silva*: (seria aterrador si Bakugo lo descubre)

Lida: (¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!) c-cero votos…

Sabía que esto pasaría…

Es lo que esperaba del llamado de una persona.

Momo: votaste por alguien más, ¿eh?

-pero, tu también querías hacerlo, que intentaste hacer, lida?

Profesor: Entonces, el presidente de la clase es Midoriya, y la vicepresidenta será Yaoyorozu.  
Deku: ¿E-E-En serio? ¿En serio?

Momo (Yaoyorozu): que frustrante… (Eh? Falto Tsuna?)

 **Con Tsuna: estornuda* sigue durmiendo***

 **En la U.A**

Todos estaban comiendo, pero de repente sonó una alarma

Todo pasaría como en la historia original.

 **En la clase**

Hoy, para el entrenamiento básico de héroes, será una clase con tres instructores, All Might y yo, y una persona más.

Deku: ¿"será"? ¿Sera un caso especial?

 **Salto en el tiempo**

Todos estaban yendo en bus hacia el entrenamiento de rescate,

Tsuna estaba levantándose de la cama, pensando que era temprano, pero miro al reloj y se fue a vestirse con lo primero que tenia para ir a la academia.

Al llegar fue a su salón para encontrase que no había nadie, pero el director le dice que su clase se había ido y que fuera con ellos rápido, Tsuna diciendo que si va corriendo hacia allí.

 **En el entrenamiento de rescate**

Todos estaban siendo explicados de las zonas de rescates, pero de repente un agujero se abre en el medio del lugar, todos miraron asustados al ver que de allí salieran muchos sujetos y 4 que destacaban, el primero era un sujeto que su cuerpo era como sombras, y el otro tenia manos en toda su cara, y el ultimo era gigantesco que se le veía el cerebro.

El profesor fue a pelear mientras que los demás se quedaban con el héroe de rescate, pero el sujeto con cuerpo de sombra aparece al frente de ellos atrapando a varios estudiantes, siendo llevados a otros lugares del lugar, el héroe de rescate le dice a lida que vaya a pedir ayuda mientras que ellos distraen al sujeto con cuerpo de sombras, lida dudando va corriendo hacia la entrada, pero el sujeto va tras él pero es detenido por otros estudiantes, haciendo que lida saliera a pedir ayuda **.**

 **Con Tsuna**

Tsuna estaba volando hacia el lugar pero de repente siente que algo malo está pasando, causando que volara más rápido, pero por el camino ve a lida corriendo, el no le intentaría hablar porque parece que está ocupado, haciendo que Tsuna vaya hacia el lugar.

 **En el entrenamiento de rescate**

Deku estaba en un barco con Tsuyu y minoru, que estaban rodeados por villanos. Deku estaba pensando en un plan pero de repente el barco se empieza a hundir.

Pero de repente la puerta fue destruida por nadie más que Tsuna…

 **Nota: lo trate de hacer lo más rápido posible el dibujo y el capitulo.**

 **Pd: este Tsuna es después de derrotar a Byakuran solo que a Tsuna le enviaron a otra dimensión en vez que el pasado.**


	4. Chapter 4

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

X

Boku No Hero Academia

Han pasado 84 años desde que subí un capitulo…

" **hablar"**

' **pensar'**

 **Punto de vista normal***

Tsuna había entrado al "Entrenamiento de rescate" donde vio que estaba siendo atacado por villanos.

Tsuna: 'supongo que Lida fue por ayuda de los profesionales, entonces tendré que ganar tiempo'

Tsuna estaba metido en sus pensamientos pero fue interrumpido por Uraraka que le fue a preguntar del porque había venido, siendo contestada de que el venia porque no quería perderse la clase, luego Tsuna ve que su profesor estaba peleando el solo contra villanos, entonces él decide ir.

Tsuna

 **Minutos antes en el barco con Izuku (Deku)**

Tsuyu: 'ese no es Tsuna?'

Izuku (Deku): 'si, pero que hace aquí?'

Tsuyu:'Creo que está yendo a ayudar a Aizawa-sensei'

Izuku (Deku):'entonces… ¡hay que ir a ayudarlo!'

Mineta: 'oye! Aizawa-Sensei dijo que no peleáramos, además es muy peligroso!'

Izuku:'… entonces solo iremos a ver, si las cosas se ponen feas iremos

Entonces… Tsuyu yo hare algo con los villanos y cuando te de la señal salta y ve hacia la orilla y recógeme junto a mineta.'

Tsuyu:' está bien'

Mineta:'Ehhh!'

Izuku (Deku): 'bien, haya voy!'

Izuku al terminar de decir eso salta hacia los villanos mientras dice '¡MUERAN!', haciendo un agujero en el agua, el peli verde dijo ' Ahora Tsuyu!' haciendo que la anterior mencionada salte y agarre con la lengua a Izuku yendo hacia la orilla donde están Aizawa y Tsuna.

 **Con Aizawa**

Aizawa estaba peleando contra los villanos, pero estaba siendo acorralado por ellos, al instante Tsuna fue y golpeo a una gran cantidad de villanos con una patada, parándose alado de Aizawa.

Aizawa: 'tú qué haces aquí.'

Tsuna: 'vine a ayudar'

Aizawa: '¿tú no estabas con los demás, no?'

Tsuna: 'no, recién llego'

Aizawa: 'ya veo, te debo una'

Luego de la pequeña conversación los dos estaban terminando de acabar con los villanos, ya quedaba uno, la cual tenía un pelo color plateado y con manos en su rostro, el anterior mencionado fue corriendo hacia Aizawa, pero Aizawa lo detuvo haciendo que golpee al de pelo plateado, pero noto que su codo tenía un gran lastimado, de repente alguien apareció atrás de Aizawa, subiendo su mano para dar un golpe al anterior mencionado, pero es detenido por Tsuna que estaba alado de Aizawa, el monstruo agarro a Tsuna y lo golpeo en la barriga, acto seguido agarra su brazo y lo tira al agua, luego agarra la cabeza de Aizawa y lo hunde al suelo, Izuku por accidente hizo ruido, haciendo que el de pelo plateado vea a donde están ellos, con gran velocidad va hacia Tsuyu para matarla, pero noto que su particularidad(Quirk) no funcionaba, miro atrás y vio que Aizawa estaba usando su particularidad hacia él, pero dejo de funcionar porque el monstruo hundió su cabeza una vez más haciendo que se desmaye, pero Izuku salta y intenta golpear al de pelo plateado gritando 'SMASH!'

Pero el monstruo se puso al frente de Izuku recibiendo el golpe, la cual no le hacía efecto.

¿?: 'gracias, Nomu.'

El monstruo ahora conocido como "Nomu" intenta agarrar la cabeza de Izuku, pero de repente algo sale del agua, la cual era Tsuna diciendo: 'Modo ataco!'

Y golpeando al Nomu haciendo que retroceda hacia una pared la cual el de pelo plateado estaba a punto de ser aplastado, pero un portal morado-negro apareció atrás de ellos haciendo que no recibieran el impacto.

¿?: 'vaya, me sorprende de que hayas hecho retroceder bastante al Nomu, ¿acaso tú serás el que nos detenga?'

Tsuna: 'no… porque el que los detendrá ya está aquí.'

Al terminar de decir eso la entrada fue destruida por nadie más que All Might que venía con una camisa blanca y una cara enojada, que es muy raro ya que el siempre sonríe

All Might: 'ya está todo bien porque… ya estoy aquí'.

 **Por fin subí un capitulo, ya sé que está muy rápido, corto y feo, solo que lo hice en media hora, además me dio flojera escribir los diálogos de la serie original, el próximo capítulo será mejor escrito pero tardara mucho.**

 **Eso es todo, hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota: por fin logre subir esta parte, no pude escribir por temas de la escuela y eso, pero ahora estoy libre!**_

 _ **E**_ **n la entrada**

All Might: tenía un mal presentimiento así que interrumpí mi conversación con el director y vine.

Me encontré con el joven lida, y me hice una idea de lo que había pasado…

¡Está bien ahora! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Esas palabras hizo que Mineta gritara el nombre del héroe numero 1.

Todos los que estaban presentes estaban sorprendidos a la vez alegres ya que sabían que estarían bien, pero se dieron cuenta que All Might no tenía una sonrisa, sino una cara furiosa.

¿?: Eh estado esperando, Héroe… basura de la sociedad.

All Might tiro su uniforme de director a un lado, preparándose.

Villanos: ese es All Might? Nunca lo había visto en persona!

Parece intimidante…

Idiotas, no teman, si lo matamos podremos-

Todos los villanos fueron golpeados tirados en el suelo por al Might que fue hacia Aizawa.

All Might: lo siento, Aizawa-kun.

Luego el pali rubio se dio la vuelta, a gran velocidad fue donde estaba izuku, Tsuyu y mineta para llevárselos donde estaba Tsuna.

Mineta: qué?

All Might: vayan a la entrada, les encargo a Aizawa, esta inconsciente… rápido!

-SI!

Deku: All Might…

Tsuna había desactivado su Hyper Mode, quedando muy cansado-All Might, no pierdas… si estas en aprietos vendré…

All Might: claro- All Might le había sonreído a Tsuna, al darse la vuelta volvió a una cara enojada hacia los villanos que quedaban allí

¿?: esto no es bueno, no es bueno…

Lo siento, padre…- el peli "plateado" fue a agarrar una mano que estaba en el suelo, poniéndoselo en la cara- me golpeo y lo estaba salvando.

Esta es la violencia de un oficial del gobierno, es rápido como esperaba, no lo pude seguir los movimientos con mis ojos... pero no tan rápido como pensaba que era… supongo que es cierto después de todo…- miro a All Might – de que se está debilitando.

Deku: All Might, no puedes. Ese villano cerebro tomo el One fo- recibió un puño que no rompió mi brazo, pero no le hizo nada.

Tiene que ser…

El héroe numero uno interrumpió a deku con su mano- ¡Joven Midoriya! ¡Este bien!

Deku, Tsuyu, mineta y Tsuna fueron rumbo a la entrada.

All Might fue hacia el peli "plateado"

All Might: Carolina!

¿?: nomu

All Might: !Smash!

El nomu se había puesto al frente del peli plateado, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de All Might, pero no le causo efecto, mirando a All Might intento agarrarlo, pero All Might lo esquivo

(En serio no tuvo efecto en nada, ¿eh?)- el héroe le lanzo un golpe al estomago a Nomu, luego 2 golpes en la cara, pero como no funciono se alejo de el- (no funciona en su cara tampoco, ¿eh?)

Luego le lanzo otro golpe al estomago

¿?: no funciona debido a su absorción de impacto, para poder causarle daño a nomu, sería más efectivo impactar más lentamente en su carne… aunque no creo que te deje hacer eso.

All Might esquivando un golpe- Gracias por decirme eso! – Agarro por detrás al nomu… 7w7- Si es eso cierto, entonces es más fácil para mí. – luego hizo un suplex haciendo que haya una explosión

Los que estaban en la entrada estaban animando a All Might:

¡Muy bien! ¡Toma eso!

w-wow…

¡Esos tipos están subestimando demasiado a All Might! – las chicas que estaban allí tenían lagrimas en sus ojos de alegría.

Mineta: ¿Cómo hizo para hacer que su suplex luzca como una explosión? ¡All Might está en otro nivel!

Los chicos estaban llevando a Aizawa a la entrada, pero Tsuna se había quedado parado mirando atrás

Tsuna: n-no puede ser! – todos miraron a Tsuna viendo que tenía una cara de asustado, y vieron que All Might estaba quieto en su pose de suplex, a la vez que los dedos del nomu hacían sangras las partes donde lo agarraba.

¿?: ¿Estabas intentando evitar que se moviera enterrándolo en el concreto? No podrías detenerlo de esa manera. Porque Nomu es tan fuerte como tu…

Esto es bueno, kurogori. Es una oportunidad inesperada.

(¡Ouch! ¡Ese es mi punto débil! ¡Detente!)- All Might soltó al nomu y intento sacar la mano del nomu que le sujetaba- ¿Este es su primer delito? Sera mejor que se preparen…

Kurogori: no quiero sangre y tripas rebosando en mí, pero estaría feliz de tomar a alguien grande como tú. Eres muy rápido para la vista del ojo humano, contenerte fue el trabajo de Nomu. Y entonces, cuando tu cuerpo este a la mitad, se cerrara la puerta y… destrozarte será mi trabajo!

Tsuna: Izuku… Tsuyu, lleven a Aizawa-sensei a la entrada…

Tsuyu: está bien, pero porque?

Tsuna sin responder saco de sus bolsillos unas píldoras, la cual se las tomo, haciendo que salgan unas llamas de su frente y que sus ojos cambien de color naranjado- ¡Debo ir a ayudar!

Tsuyu: espera!

Tsuna no le hizo caso y fue corriendo.- yo también voy!

Tsuyu/ Mineta: ¡Midoriya!.

(¡hay millones de cosas que quiero que me enseñes!) ¡All Might!

¿Joven Midoriya? ¿Joven sawada? Que es lo que…

Midoriya salto hacia All Might, pero el villano que abría puertas apareció al frente de este

¿?: Idiota.- deku iba a entrar pero fue salvado por Tsuna el cual lo empujo hacia un costado, y también Bakugo que fue a explotar al villano.- ¡Largo! ¡Están en mi camino! – luego de eso Bakugo tiro al villano al suelo.

Donde estaban All Might el Nomu tenía congelado el cuerpo- ¿Joven Todoroki?-

Todoroki: Todo lo que escuchaba era que todos ustedes están aquí para mata a All Might.

(Lo controlo en forma que le hielo se detuvo hasta que me alcance, ¡gracias a eso, aflojo su agarre!)- All Might se había liberado del agarre del Nomu.- ¡All Might!- un chico de pelo rojo fue a atacar al de pelo plateado, pero fue esquivado- ¡Maldición! ¡No llegue! - ¡Deja de actuar tan engreído, don nadie!- eso lo había dicho Bakugo hacia el de pelo rojo, que por cierto se llama kirishima-

Todoroki: El símbolo de la Paz no puede ser asesinado por gente como tú.

Tsuna: ¡Bakugo, kirishima, todos!

Todos estaban en frente del pelo plateado.

Uraraka: chicos… ¿eh? Esa no es Tsuyu? ¡Hey! ¡Hey!

Tsuyu: ochaco-chan?

Mineta: ¡Hey, ayuda! ¡Esta pesado!

Uraraka: ¿Aizawa-sensei?.

-¡Vamos!

Mina con quien se había quedado con trece escucho: Dejemos esto en manos de All Might… cuando los otros maestros lleguen aquí, vayan a un lugar seguro…

Mina: ¡S-SI!

 **Con los chicos**

¿?: Kurogori, nuestra salida y entrada ha sido superada. Estamos en un apuro.

Bakugo: bastardo descuidado. Eres justo lo que pensé. Solo ciertas partes de ti pueden volverse una nebulosa warp gate. La niebla cubría tu cuerpo real, ¿verdad? En ese momento… Si fueras completamente de niebla y si los ataques físicos no te tocaran, entonces nunca dirías "eso estuvo cerca" ¡No te muevas! Si siento que te mueves sospechosamente, entonces te hare explotar!

Kirishima: su comportamiento no es muy de héroe…

¿?: Además de capturarlos, todos están casi ilesos, los niños de estos días son increíbles. Hacen que la liga de villanos se vea mal. Nomu.

El nomu que se encontraba congelado logro salir del agujero, perdiendo un brazo y una pierna

Deku: Aunque su cuerpo este roto… ¿Aun está moviéndose?

All Might: !Atrás, Todos!- de repente su cuerpo se empieza a regenerar- ¿Qué? ¿Su particularidad (Quirk) no era de absorción de impactos?

¿?: no dije que era todo lo que tenia. Esta es su super-regeneracion. Nomu ha sido modificado para llevarte al 100%. El es un bulto humano súper eficiente.

Todos se pusieron en pose de batalla

¿?: Primero debemos conseguir nuestra gate de regreso. Ve, Nomu

El nomu fue corriendo a máxima velocidad hacia Bakugo para darle un golpe, la cual todos no habían podido reaccionar, haciendo que golpee, haciendo grandes ráfagas de viento.

Deku: kacchan! – el estaba al lado- kacchan? ¿Lo esquivaste? ¡Es increíble!

Bakugo: ¡No, cállate, escoria! (no pude… ver nada…)

Kirishima: ¿Entonces como?

Tsuna: Entonces fue…

Deku: ¡All Might!

¿?: el protegió al chico, ¿eh?

All Might: ¿no sabes cómo contenerte?- lo decía mientras tenía raspones por los antebrazos-

¿?: Ese fue un rescate de mis compañeros. No tenía opción. Quiero decir, antes, ese… de aspecto sencillo. –Dirigiéndose a deku- Estaba por golpearme con todo lo que tenía. Saben. Al igual que ese otro niño, con parecido aspecto al anterior- dirigiéndose a Tsuna- pudo hacer retroceder a nomu bastante. La violencia por el bien de otros lo hace admirable. ¿No es cierto héroe?

¿Sabes eso, All Might? Estoy molesto. Me molesta que este mundo que categoriza la misma violencia heroica o villana decidiendo lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. ¿"Símbolo de Paz"? Ha. Eres solo un mecanismo para reprimir la violencia. La violencia solo produce violencia. ¡El mundo conocerá esto una vez que te asesine!

All Might: Eso es Absurdo. Los ojos de los criminales de cuello blanco como tú se queman silenciosamente. ¿Tu solo quieres disfrutar esto, verdad, mentiroso?

Sonríe- ¿El ya me descubrió?.

Todoroki: es cuatro contra 5

Deku: si, ¡kacchan ya expuso la debilidad de la niebla!

Kirishima: pero si respaldamos a All Might, ¡Podemos vencerlos!

All Might: NO , Aléjense.

Todoroki: Estarías en problemas si no hubiera hecho nada antes, ¿no?

Tsuna: y yo te dije que vendría si estabas en aprietos.

All Might: Esa son historias diferentes, joven Todoroki, Joven Sawada.

Todoroki, gracias. ¡Pero está bien! Solo observen como un profesional da todo lo que tiene.

Deku: All Might, estas sangrando… además, el tiempo…- All Might levanta el pulgar para dar la señal de que está bien.

Deku: (All Might…)

¿?: Nomu, kurogiri, vayan por él. Yo lidiare con los niños.

All Might: (es cierto que me queda cerca de un minuto. Mi poder se ha ido declinando antes de lo que esperaba.)

¿?: Ahora terminare con esto y vayamos a casa.

All Might: (pero debo hacer esto.)

El peli plateado iba corriendo hacia los chicos- kirishima: ¡Hey, tenemos que hacerlo después de todo!

All Might: (¿Por qué? ¡Porque soy… El Símbolo de Paz!)

El Nomu y El Hero numero uno habían chocado los puños, haciendo que un gran viento aleje a todos muy lejos

¿?: Maldición. Hey, hablaste sobre su absorción de golpes antes, ¿verdad?

All Might: ¡Si, Lo hice!- chocando golpes contra el Nomu, Cada golpe hacia una ráfaga de viento fuerte, causando que sea difícil pararse.

Deku: ¿Una pelea cara a cara?

Kirishima: w-wow

Kurogiri: ¡n-no puedo acercarme a ellos!

All Might: Si tu particularidad (Quirk) no es acumulación de golpes sino la absorción de golpes, entonces hay un límite, ¿cierto?- lo decía mientras intercambiaba golpes contra el nomu- ¿Me hiciste pelear? ¡Si no puedes resistirme al 100%, entonces te forzare a rendirte más allá de eso!

Deku: (¡El está sangrando mientras da todo de si…! El no está golpeando al azar. ¡Cada simple golpe… es más que el 100% de su poder!)

All Might: ¡Un héroe… puede siempre con una situación difícil!- lo decía mientras lanzaba al Nomu hacia el suelo, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran- Hey, Villano, ¿Has escuchado estas palabras alguna vez? ¡Ve más allá! ¡Plus Ultra!- al dar ese golpe mando al nomu hacia el techo, también haciendo vibrar todo el lugar. El Nomu había salido volando del lugar a gran velocidad

 **Afuera en la entrada**

¿Ese era un villano ahora, verdad?

Este poder es..

Mineta: ¡Es All Might! ¡No hay nadie más que pueda hacer algo tan increíble!.

Kirishima: ¿Es una revista de comic o algo? Es como si anulo la absorción de golpes. Su fuerza bruta es impresionante.

Bakugo: que poder tan insano. ¿Esto quiere decir que lo golpeo tan rápido que no podía regenerarse?

Todoroki: (así que este es el top… Es este… el mundo de los profesionales…?

Deku: miro hacia donde estaba All Might- All Might: realmente me he puesto muy débil. En mi juventud, cinco golpes hubieran sido suficientes. Pero tomo más de 300 golpes. (y ahora… estoy sin tiempo...) de repente se empezó a salir humo en el cuerpo de All Might pero era camuflado por el humo.

All Might: ahora, villanos… Estoy seguro de que nos gustara terminar esto lo más pronto posible.

¿?: (¡¿El hizo trampa?!) Hey, ¿Qué está pasando? El no es para nada débil. ¿Ese tipo me mintió?

All Might: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vas a venir? Dijiste que habías "limpiado" esto o algo así ¿cierto? Ven por mi si puedes.-lo decía con una mirada aterradora-Bakugo: All Might…

Todoroki: Tal como esperaba, parece que no hay necesidad de que peleemos.

Kirishima: Tsuna, Midoriya! ¡Deberíamos irnos de aquí ahora! ¡será peor si terminamos siendo tomados como prisioneros

Tsuna desactivando su modo Hyper: Si!

Deku: (no… está mintiendo. Casi desaparece bajo la nube de polvo.

All Might: (No puedo moverme, ese Nomu era demasiado fuerte… francamente, si me muevo un paso más, no seré capaz de seguir con esto. Regresare a mi verdadera forma. Solo un poco mas…) ¿Y? ¿Qué ocurre?

¿?: Dudas.

All Might: (si tan solo pudiera estar un poco más...)

¿?: si tan solo tuviera a nomu… ¡Ese tipo… podría ser capaz de ir contra el sin pensar en nada!

Kurogiri: ¡Tomura Shigaraki! Por favor, cálmate. Mirando cuidadosamente, veo que el definitivamente esta más débil por los daños que le hizo nomu. Además. Los chicos parecen estar paralizados del miedo. Aun tenemos subordinados que podemos usar. Tenemos solamente algunos minutos antes que lleguen refuerzos. Si tu y yo trabajamos juntos, aun tenemos una oportunidad para matarlo.

Tomura: Así es… Así es… Así es… No tenemos más opción que hacerlo. Quiero decir, tenemos al último jefe en frente de nuestros ojos.

Todos se dieron cuenta que los villanos se estaban parando- kirishima: All Might hará algo con tipos malos principales. ¡Vamos a ayudar a los demás!

Todoroki: Midoriya?

Deku: (Soy el único que lo sabe… El tipo de niebla probablemente es más peligroso. All Might probablemente ya paso su límite. Si el tipo de niebla se mete con él, seguramente…

Tomura fue corriendo hacia All Might- (Así que vas a venir, ¿eh?)

Tomura: ¡Esta es mi venganza por Nomu!

All Might: (rayos, ¡maldita sea!) (Rápido, todos, rápido)

Antes de que llegaran a All Might deku salto hacia ellos- es rápido- dijo Tomura- (¡Soy el único que sabe el problema en el que esta!) kirishima: ¡Midoriya! –las piernas de deku se veían como dislocadas-(Están rotas… Incluso cuando las controle hace poco… ¡Pero lo logre! ¡La parte oculta de su cuerpo! Siempre que apunte a eso. ¡Puedo atacarlo!) ¡Aléjate de All Might!- Tomura había puesto la mano en el cuerpo de kurogiri: la cual se transporto al frente de la cara de deku- (esta mano es… ¿la de aquel entonces?) kurogiri: ¡No caeré por eso de nuevo!- la mano estaba a punto de tocar la cara de deku, pero una bala la atravesó.- All Might: ¿están aquí?- luego otra bala fue disparada a otro lugar pero nadie sabía hacia donde.-

¿?: ¡Lo siento, chicos! ¡Lamentamos llegar tarde! Reuní a todos los que estaban inmediatamente disponibles.

Uraraka: ¡Lida-kun!

¡Yo, Tenya Lida, representante de la clase 1-A! ¡He regresado!- en la entrada había una gran cantidad de héroes, que hacían que los villanos sintieran miedo, pero igual decidieron atacarlos. Un héroe la cual era un profesor de Tsuna, fue al frente y empezó a gritar "YEAHHHHH" haciendo que los villanos se aturden o caigan. Luego otro que lanzo por su boca como otros yo, la cual golpeaba a los aturdidos- ¡Divídanse y protejan a los estudiantes!

Tomura: cielos, allí están, El juego acabo. ¿Deberíamos ir a casa e intentarlo de nuevo más tarde, Kurogiri?- después de eso el cuerpo de Tomura recibió algunas balas, kurogiri: cubrió el cuerpo de Tomura que estaba en el suelo.

Kurogiri: ¡Tomura Shigaraki!- de repente sintió que alguien lo intentaba absorber- esto es!-era trece que con ayuda de los estudiantes estaba de pie.

Tomura: pude haber fallado esta vez, pero te asesinare la próxima… ¡Símbolo de Paz! All Might!

 **Luego. Afuera**

Todos estaban siendo contados por un policía

¿?- aparte del chico con las piernas rotas, parece que todos los demás parecen estar ilesos.

Bueno todos los chicos regresen a su clase por ahora. No los interrogaremos en este momento, de todo modos, ¿cierto?

Tsuna: espere, y Aizawa-sensei?

¿?: Fracturas conminutas en ambos brazos y una fractura facial. Afortunadamente, no parece haber ningún daño cerebral serio. Sin embargo, su suelo orbital se ha quebrado en pequeñas piezas y sus ojos pueden sufrir daños posteriores. Es lo que me dijeron.

Tsuna:… y que hay de trece?

¿?: Trece ha sido tratada. La laceración de la espalda hacia el brazo fue mala, pero trece sobrevivirá.- eso alivio a las chicas que estaban a un lado- All Might también sobrevivirá. La curación recovery girl es suficiente para tratarlo, así que él está en la enfermería.

Uraraka/lida: deku-kun, Midoriya!

¿?: ¿Midori…? Oh. El tratamiento en la enfermería para él es suficiente tambien.

-que bien,

¿?: Ahora, regresen a sus clases.

-si!

Kirishima: ¡Bakugo! ¡Dijo que regresemos a la clase!

Bakugo: ¡Lo sé, bastardo!

 **Luego**

Tsuna estaba saliendo de la escuela- Tsuna-kun! ¡Sawada!- esas voces les pertenecía a uraraka que venía con Lida- oh, hola chicos.

Uraraka: ¿estás bien? ¿No necesitas ir a la enfermería?

Tsuna: no son tan graves mis heridas.

Lida: ¿seguro Sawada?

Tsuna: Si, no se preocupen. Pero porque me preguntan eso?

Uraraka: es que te vi peleando contra esa persona gigante.

Tsuna: eh?

Uraraka: y vi que te golpeo muy fuerte, por eso te digo si no necesitas ir a la enfermería.

Tsuna: ah eso, pues, eehh….

Uraraka: Además me sorprendió cuando entraste por la puerta.

Tsuna: ah, jajá.

Lida: ah sawada.

Tsuna: eh? Que sucede?

Lida: creo que te vi volando.

Tsuna/uraraka: EH?!

Uraraka: ¡¿puedes volar Tsuna-kun?!

Tsuna: esto, cuando me viste?

Lida: no sé si fue cosa mía pero vi a alguien por unos instantes volar enzima mío a gran velocidad.

Tsuna: enzima tuyo?- Tsuna recordó cuando iba hacia el lugar vio a lida corriendo muy rápido- eh seguro es cosa tuya…

Lida: oh, lo siento.

Tsuna: no… mejor no les miento.

Uraraka: eh?

Tsuna :si puedo volar..

Lida/uraraka: ¡¿cómo?!

Tsuna: les mostrare- al decir eso saco unos guantes y unas píldoras.

Uraraka: para que son esos?

Tsuna: el guante es para poder producir llamas.

Uraraka: y las píldoras?

Tsuna: etoo…son para que no me duela la cabeza (ojala se la crean)

Uraraka: oh claro!

Tsuna: eh?

Uraraka cuando te vi tenias una llama en tu frente, entonces esa llama te hace doler la cabeza!

Tsuna: eh claro! (se que dije que no les mentiría pero no les puedo decir eso)

Tsuna se puso los guantes y tomo las pastillas, acto seguido cerró los ojos, haciendo que una llama salga en su frente, su mirada más seria y con las pupilas anaranjados. Uraraka y lida se asombraron por lo distinto que era, Tsuna empezó a producir llamas por el guante. La cual empezó a levitar.

Uraraka: genial!, tienes una particularidad(Quirk) asombrosa!

Lida: sawada…

Tsuna: que pasa?

Lida: si tengo razón volaste a una misma velocidad que yo, quiero comprobar quien es mas rápido.

Tsuna: una carrera?

Lida: exacto.

Tsuna: … está bien

Uraraka: oigan! Y como podre verlos!

Lida: puedes levitar no?

Uraraka: si pero no por mucho tiempo ya que si no me mareo

Tsuna: entonces porque no subes a mi espalda?

Uraraka: eh?

Tsuna: así podrás ver más cerca y poder decir quién es más rápido

Uraraka: pero tus llamas no me dañaran?

Tsuna: tranquila.

Tsuna: entonces, lida, vamos?

Lida: claro!

Los dos estaban posicionados, uraraka estaba en la espalda de Tsuna contando.

Uraraka: 3, 2 , 1….

YA!

Los dos fueron a máxima potencia, Tsuna iba a la par con lida, uraraka estaba agarrándose muy fuerte a Tsuna porque el viento le hacía que se vaya para atrás, luego Tsuna empezó a acelerar, lida se percato y decidió ir más rápido, la meta era el patio de la escuela, ya que ellos iniciaron allí. Eran 5 vueltas, la cual duro 16 segundos. Al terminar nadie supo quien gano ya que uraraka por al velocidad no podía abrir los ojos.

Uraraka: lo siento…

Tsuna sin su modo Hyper: tranquila debe ser difícil mirar a esa velocidad

Lida: es cierto, no te preocupes.

Tsuna: me divertí mucho

Lida: yo también.

Tsuna: bueno, nos vamos?

Uraraka/lida: claro, vamos

Así los todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

 **Fin: bueno lo último fue raro porque estaba medio dormido, ósea, esto lo estoy escribiendo a las 03:55 de la mañana. Pero igual, ojala les haya gustado, para la segunda temporada la hare un poco mas largar y con más sentido y original por así decirlo.**

 **No tardare tanto ya que tengo ya una idea de lo que va a ser la segunda así que no se preocupen**

 **Bueno eso es todo. Adiós!**


	6. NO CAP

Quieren que siga con la historia?

Osea, voy subiendo los capítulos de la segunda temporada con las de sky in a vongola missión online

Digan si quieren que siga

Eso es todo ¡hasta luego!


End file.
